Undressed Undercover
by Ducky2196
Summary: Peter and Olivia share the long awaited kiss but what happens when she must leave Peter to go undercover? And what happens when he is thrown in to the investigation and hasn't been told anything? Will he help her or will he be to shocked to do anything?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected surprise**

Olivia Dunham sat in her favourite chair across from the pattio. Her legs tucke underneath her and her head sitting back against the top of the chair. She rocked slightly and let the rocking chair do the rest.

Closing her eyes, Olivia let the soft music on Super Chicks _Stand in the Rain_ flow through the room.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but_

_she knows that when_

_She's all alone feels_

_Like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around _

_The shadows are long _

_And she fears if she cries_

_That first tear _

_The tears will not stop_

_Raining down_

Sighing Olivia realised the song reflected her life and she wished she could change it. Her thoughts were cut short when there was a knock at the door.

Glancing at the time her clock read 12.43pm…_who is coming to my door at this time of night?_

Moving slowly to the door Olivia opened it crack and say the one person she actually wanted to see.

"Peter…what are you doing here?" Olivia couldn't contain her smile when she saw him standing there.

"Well I was think and I have finally come to a conclusion." Peter pushed his way through the door but Olivia didn't mind. She closed the door and looked down at what she was wearing. She blushed slightly when she say her ripped jeans and tight singlet top…_had Peter noticed?_

"So what conclusion did you come to Peter?" Olivia turned around only to become face-to-face with Peter. His eyes searched her's as he reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. He tilted her head up to meet his eye line.

Neither of them spoke as he leaned down and touched his lips on hers. She gasped a small breath but didn't move away. And so Peter moved in and placed his other hand on her back drawing her closer. 

Olivia reacted and placed her hands on his chest and deepened the kiss.

_Ring Ring!_

Groaning to himself, Peter pulled away but he stayed long enough to see Olivia's eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

"Hello?"

"Peter, it's your father could you please bring home some apple muffins. I really feel like apple muffins…"

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Sure, I'll be home soon."

Olivia was silent as she watched Peter leave but not before he placed a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her.

All she could do was stand there, shocked. She really hadn't expected that!

She aimlessly walked around her apartment and decided it was time for sleep. And boy did she sleep. She dreamed of wonderfull things and they all involved Peter Bishop.

**I know its short, but im just testing the waters.**

**I know that's not how the kiss went but for this story it makes sense. **

**Let me know**

**:D Ash**


	2. Chapter 2 Highschool girl

**Chapter 2 – Highschool Girl**

**Peter**

Peter woke up with a smile on his face. He wondered if he dreamed about kissing Olivia, again, but suddenly smelt apple muffins. And then he knew the kiss had been real. He knew she had kissed him back, all that needed to happen now was for him to see her and make sure she didn't regret it.

He remembered the look on her face before he left and part of him knew she didn't regret it. Throwing the blanket off, Peter made his way into the bathroom where he dropped his boxers and turned the water on. Most days, he hated the morning and what it meant and the things he had to do to get back to normal but after last night he welcomed the need to release himself. Before he stepped into the shower he plugged his phone into the speaker and turned on _Superman Tonight _by Bon Jovi.

_There's something about you_

_I want to rescue_

_I don't even know you_

_So what does that mean_

_Maybe I'm cynical_

_I'm painfully logical_

_You're tragic and beautiful_

_And that's good enough for me_

_You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo_

_Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you_

_Who's going to save you_

_When the stars fall from your sky_

_And who's going to pull you in_

_When the tide gets too high_

_Who's going to hold you_

_When you turn out the lights_

_I won't lie I wish that I_

_Could be your superman tonight_

_If somebody sent you_

_An angel to save you_

_What would you tell him to turn him away_

_That your heart don't break_

_That your lips don't kiss_

_That life is just a lie_

_That heaven don't exist?_

Allowing himself to finish to the end of the song, he could only think about Olivia. Stepping out the of shower he grabbed a towel and glanced at the clock on the wall. _7.03am_

He knew that were going to be early but he didn't care. It means he would be able to see Olivia quicker and that thought brightened his morning even more.

"Come on Walter, get out of bed!" Peter hit his father in the foot expecting him to not even move but his father shot up.

"Son, good you're out of the shower. Maybe next time a cold one this early on." Walter pushed himself out of bed and walked passed a now bright red Peter. He had his iPhone up all the way…how loud must he have been?

**Olivia**

Olivia woke to the sound of her alarm 7.30am. No phone call from Broyles to be up at an ungodly hour and no mention of the Bishops. _Ah Peter._ Olivia smiled as she moved over in her bed. She came in contact with a solid form and froze.

Whipping her head around her eyes fell on the sleeping form of her niece. Smiling, Olivia leaned down and placed a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"AUNT LIV! Why'd you do that for?" Ella jumped out of Olivia's bed and squealed as Olivia tried to grab her again. Before Ella left the room she faced her Aunt and asked her serious question.

"Aunt Liv, were you dreams good last night?"

"Yes Ella they were…why?" Olivia watched as her nieced shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Coz, when I came in last night, I was after the 'tween time and you kept saying Uncle Peter's name. I thought something was wrong so I laid with you and you hugged me and said his name again." Olivia froze and she watched as her nieces face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G!" Ella ran around the apartment screaming the song at the top of her lungs. Olivia buried her head in her hands and groaned.

"Liv, what is my daughter yelling about at this time of the morning?" Rachel's voice reached Olivia's ears but before she could say anything Ella ran back into the room.

"Aunt Liv and Uncle Peter sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G!" Rachel's eyes met a very red faced Olivia who slunk away to the bathroom before she was bombarded with question. Slamming the door closed. Olivia leaned up against it and sighed. _Today is going to be a good day._

**The Lab**

Peter and Walter had been in the lab for about an hour and half before Olivia walked in. Peter was the first to notice and he smiled at her and his smile grew bigger as he saw her smile back but drop her head as if embarrassed, she was like a schoolgirl who has just kissed her crush, little did he know that's exactly how she felt. His eye's trailed her as she walked in to her office and took a seat.

After about 10 minutes, when he was sure Walter wasn't watching Peter allowed his feet to take him to Olivia. He knocked on the door and wait for a reply.

When one didn't come, he opened the door and looked at her desk…it was empty. He was confused for a moment until he felt a hand grab onto his shirt and pull him inside. He was surprised at the gesture but leaned into the kiss Olivia had already started giving him.

After a few minutes Peter broke away and held onto her face to make sure this was all real.

"Liv, is this what you want? Coz I won't let you break my heart."

Olivia looked into his eyes and replied with as much emotion as she could possibly gather, "Peter, after everything that has happened. This is what I want. You make me feel more than I ever thought I could. You make me feel things John never did even though I loved him…" Peter tense and Olivia noticed it, "…but this is what I want and I don't want to hide it like I had to with John. If I could I would shout it to the world."

Peter couldn't keep in his happiness and he crushed his lips to her again, pushing he back against the wall.

_Knock Knock!_

Jumping apart Peter sat on the couch in lightning speed but Olivia just stood there and looked at the door.

Broyles had made his way into the office and eyed them both suspiciously. He wanted to smile because he knew what they had been doing but with the news he was about to bear down on Olivia, he knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Bishop, could you please leave me with Olivia. We must discuss something." Peter stood slowly and part of him panicked, _They couldn't possible know already!_

"Don't worry Bishop, it's not about that." Broyles watched as Olivia dropped her head and Peter's eyes widened but Peter left nonetheless, leaving Olivia alone. He wondered what could be so important that he wasn't allowed to know what was going.

**Let me know what you all think**


	3. Chapter 3 Mask

**Chapter 3 – Mask**

"So what do you think Dunham?" Broyles watched Olivia from the otherside of the desk. He waited for her answer and knew that this one was going to be hard for her.

"Sir, I just don't understand why I have to do this. It seems like a waist of my time. Can't one of the junior agents do it?" Olivia didn't want to leave and she especailly didn't want to go undercover.

"Dunham, this guy like blondes who can sing and dance and according to your profile, you can do both." He watched her again.

Sighing Olivia nodded.

"Remember this wasn't my idea though. I would rather you being here but Detective Witner needs your help. You will be reporting to him, but I will make sure that we have eyes on you at all time. Now come with me. We must get you suited up and trained."

Olivia pushed herself off her chair and followed him to the door. Broyles stopped suddenly and she almost walked into him. "No one is to know Dunham. Not your sister and especially not Peter." He searched her eyes once again and waited for her reply.

She gave none, but her eyes said more than she intended. "Olivia…" his voice was soft, "…he would worry about you too much."

And with that they both left the lab. No goodbyes and no looks. Peter was confused because she hadn't even looked at him as she left. He didn't want to think about it because it made his sad, so he continued working at his station.

878

"Agent Olivia Duhnam, meet Detective Liam Witner." Broyles motioned for a hand shake but Witner just looked her over.

"How do you look in you underwear?" Olivia blinked but realised he was serious. She didn't answer however. Witner nodded his head in the direction of the change room and a young girl walked over to Olivia and took her by the hand and dragged her to the changeroom.

While inside Olivia looked at all the lingerie lining the wall. "Now choose your size and colour and we can continue with hair and makeup." The girl left.

Olivia reached over and found black, purple, blue and red lingerie in her size. She changed and looked at herself in the mirror. _This is no time to be embarrassed Dunham! Come one and get out there._

Slowly making her way out of the changeroom, all eyes fell on her. Her cheeks burned and she looked away.

"Well I didn't think you would be able to pull it off but I think we found a winner Broyles." Witner dropped his gaze from Olivia.

**1 hour later**

Olivia had gone through everything she needed to know and do. She was to get close to a man named Doshem, any way she could. They never told her why, but she knew it must be important.

With her hair and makeup done, Olivia dressed in a very short skirt and tight top made her way into a strip club named _Mask._ The man out the front greeted her by her assumed name, Rayne Walker, and showed her in.

Olivia looked at the schedual on the wall and noticed she was the headline act. _How could I have gotten myself into this? I should be at home, with Rachel and Ella…and Peter. _

Her first night on stage was huge. She danced, quiet precociously, and same to many songs. Men's hand found their way to her body and she thankful for the mask that covered her face or else she would be to embarrassed to continue.

After about 2 hours and dancing with the 2 other girls in stage she was called over to s table at the back.

"Rayne, you a quite a beauty, you know that. My name is Michale Doshem. Please sit with me." Olivia made her way over to him and he pulled her into his lap. She knew what she had to do now, although she didn't like it. She was about to become his toy.

When the night had ended and Olivia had put everything she had onto show, Doshem led her to his penthouse and she cringed when they walked inside.

"Rayne, I choose one girl from that club to be mine. She will do what I say when I say it and does not argue. Do you understand me honey?" Doshem pulled her to him. His rouge hand running over her body. She was dressed in short black shorts, black leather belt and a purple tank top.

His hands found he ass and he kissed her. Olivia pushed back everything she knew and kissed him back. She was bound to play the part of his toy and get whatever information she needed. She was a good agent and would do anything for the service.

**2 weeks later**

Olivia had been undercover for two weeks now and it seemed like the agents who were supposed to be watching her had vanished. Each night she would go to Doshem's penthouse, spend the night but always play hard to get.

He would leave her there during the day when she didn't have to 'work' and she took the time to try and get as mush info as possible. She searched the penthouse and found a file.

She spent most of her afternoon reading the file. Pages and pages of chemical formulae filled her head but one thing stood out above the rest. _Small amount to kill a large._

These words were writen in plain english on a lone piece of paper.

Suddenly the door swung open and Doshem barged in, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Raising his fist to Olivia before she had time to react, he landed 3 punches to her face and 4 to her ribs and then he left. He left her broken and crying on the floor.

After hours of just laying there Olivia had had enough, she took out her phone and called the one person she knew she shouldn't have.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello…" his voice was rouge, being that it was probably about midnight, she knew she had woken him up.

"Peter, I'm sorry…" and she cried, like she had never cried before.

**I know everything kinda happened quickly but this is not the main story, that is still to come so I didn't want to drag it out to much**

**Please review, they make my day**

**Ash **


	4. Chapter 4 Fingers

**Chapter 4 – Fingers**

Peter couldn't believe his ears. It has 2 weeks since they had kissed. 2 weeks since she had left the lab and never come back. 2 weeks since he had seen her. And now he could hear the fear in her voice and the tears in her eyes.

He heard crashing and screaming and he panicked. The phone was dropped and Olivia screamed into the air. Then silence came. The phone was hung up with a click and Peter just sat there. He didn't know what to do. Glancing at the clock he decided he was going to see the last person who spoke to Olivia, Broyles.

Before he was able to grab his keys, his phone rang again.

"Bishop. Get to my office now." Then he hung up. Peter was confused. It was like Broyles had read his mind.

Jumping in the car, Peter sped towards FBI headquarters. A million things running through his head and all of them surrounding Olivia Dunham.

It took him 20 minutes to get to the building, when it should have taken him 20, but he ran up the stairs two at a time and barged his way into Broyles office.

"Bishop, we have a situation…" Broyles began but Peter cut him off.

"Where the hell is she? Olivia…I just got a call from her and she was crying. I heard screaming…Where is she?" Peter was beyond angry but was steadied when he saw Broyles eye's shoot behind him. Peter turned to find another cop sitting on the seat opposite Broyles.

"Peter have you heard of a guy named Michale Doshem?" Broyles watched as Peter eye's shot up.

"What about him?" Peter hadn't heard that name in a long time and he hoped he never had to hear it again.

"Bishop, we have an agent undercover and we lost eyes on her. We need you to go in and keep her safe…" The detective behind Peter stood up and began to speak.

"Sir, I don't understand."

"Detective Wittner needs your help and so does his agent. She could be in trouble." Something flashed over Broyles eyes and something clicked in Peter's head.

"Olivia? You sent Olivia undercover with Doshem and you lost eyes on her! How could you let this happen?"

"Phillip, do you think this is a good idea? He too attached to Doshem to make sure she will be ok." Wittner spoke again and Peter felt as though he could run him through with a knife. He had no idea who he too attached to.

"Peter is the best person for this, because he is so attached to Doshem." Broyles eyes never left Peter's and he understood that he wasn't talking about Doshem at all. "He is the best person to make sure the agent stays safe."

"Fine, come with me Bishop."

Peter followed, only because he believed it was the only way he was going to get answers.

"Now you know this guy, I don't want to know how, but you will go in, pretend you are looking for a sale and you will get close to him. Getting close to him will make sure you get close to the agent. If anything happens to her while you're there, this will all come back to you."

Anger flared up in Peter again as he changed into the suit laid out for him. "You are the ones who send an agent undercover and lost eyes on her. If anything has happened to her while no one was watching her I will make sure it come back to _you_. You have no idea what I am capable of." Slipping on his jacket Peter made his way out of the building and headed for the street.

It was making him sick when he read where he had to meet Doshem. _The Mask_ was infamous for cheap hookers and that's the way Doshem liked it but Peter know Olivia wouldn't get that low to crack this guy.

As he made his way up the steps of the club he couldn't believe the bouncer remembered him. He stepped aside and Peter made his way him. He took in his surroundings. Everything was the same, down to the girls at the bar. It had been almost 4 years but everything was the same, and then he noticed Doshem.

Taking a breath Peter made his way to his table, "Doshem."

Doshem's eyes rose to meet Peters. "Peter King, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. How are you son? Please come, sit."

"Thanks and I'm fine." Taking his seat next to Doshem, he watched as Doshem ordered more drinks. Peter couldn't believe how easy it was for him to get close to this guy. It had been so long.

"I'm assuming you're here on business King. But tonight we play! I have this beautiful girl who I'm sure you would love." Doshem never took his eyes off the stage as if he was waiting for something to happen. Peter looked around, hoping to notice Olivia at the bar, but she was no where to be seen. He also noticed that their table was connected to the stage and he knew the dancers would be coming right up to them. Just like old times.

Music started and the lights dimmed. 3 girls wearing different colour masks made their way on stage. One with short red hair, wore a green mask and a black bra with a green shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. The other with long black hair wore a pink mask and a one piece suit that road way to high up on her hips.

And in the middle there was a blond. Black mask, black bra and tiny black shorts with a studded leather belt. Peter couldn't take his eyes off her and when she started singing all his worst nightmare came true.

I'm starving

For some attention

The blond ran her hand down the middle while the other two on the outside of her ran their hands over her side. Peter had to swallow as he watched the blond, he hated it but he could feel part of his body reacting at the same time his stomach dropped in fear.

_I'm begging, pleading, bleeding_

_For a suggestion_

_I bite my tongue because I wanna scream_

_I'm almost there then you turn and look at me_

Peter watched the the girls spread to different sides of the stage and began to hit the ground. They were on all fours and were making their way to the 3 tables that were attached to the stage. Peter knew what was coming. The blond made her way slowly while still singing. He could see her breasts shining under the light, he realized she must have been wearing glitter but as she crawled slowly her arms pushed her breastes together and everyone called out _Rayne._

"This is the one I was telling you about. Rayne" Peter could Doshem talking but he didn't take his eyes off the blond.

_When it's late at night and you're fast a sleep_

_I let my fingers do the walking_

_I press record I become a fiend_

_And no one else is watching_

_Rewind and you will see_

_while in the morning I'm happy_

The blond was now kneeling right in front of Peter and she was looking into his eyes. Behind the mask he could see the haunting green eyes of the woman he loved. The fake smiled that played on her lips dropped the moment her eyes met his but was back a split second later. As if on cue with the music the blond rose from her her all fours position to a kneeling position. As she sang the last few lines she threw her head back and arched her back. Peter watched as the blond ran her hand down her middle starting from her mouth, in between her breasts, down her stomach and rested on the shorts, just where the zipper sat.

_Right there on the TV screen_

_ME VENGO, ME VENGO!_

_[English: "I'm comming, I'm comming" ]_

As the song came to an end, wolf whistles sounded and the men clapped. Peter could see Doshem from the corner of his eye cheering and clapping but he couldn't take his eyes off the blond. Scanning over her scandaly clad body and came to rest of the badly hidden bruise of her ribs. He noticed more and more of them as more light was shed on the girls.

"Rayne is my favourite! Plays hard to get though, you know how it is…She will be joining us for the rest of the night." Doshem spoke to Peter, but all he could do was ball his hands into fists because he knew, with everything he had, the Doshem was the one who gave the blond the bruises.

**Note: The song Olivia sings, is part of Pink's Fingers. **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Let me know please…there will be more P/O to come…only if I'm loved with reviews though!**

**:D**

**Ash**


	5. Chapter 5 Peter King

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter…hope you enjoy the next one just as much!**

**Chapter 5 – Peter King**

Peter had never seen Olivia saunter the way she was right now. The sweat and glitter shimmered under the lights and as she walked past the other men in the room the wolf whistles grew louder. She smiled and laughed but through her mask Peter could see the fear her eyes held. He was determined to make sure nothing ever happened to her again.

She made her way over to their table and completely ignored Peter at first. He watched as she sat on Michale's lap and pulled her close by the waist.

"Rayne I would like you to meet Peter King. He is an old friend of mine." Doshem motioned towards Peter who still hadn't taken his eyes off Olivia.

"Ah I can see he has already taken a liking to you Rayne, would you be a sweetheart and show Peter a good time tonight, I have to go away for the night. Keep him warm my love." Doshem pulled her to his face roughly and kissed her.

If Olivia was sickened by the motion, she didn't show it. She emphasized the kiss and Peter watched as she pretty much stuck her tongue down his throat. Peter did all he could to stop himself from being physically ill. But in one short motion Doshem pushed Olivia off his lap and walked away. Leaving her seated on the chair next to Peter, staring anywhere but at him.

Peter didn't even know what to do let alone say to her. His emotions took over and he grabbed her arm, swinging her on the chair to face him.

"You are going to tell me what the hell is going on, right now!" His voice was low and his face inches from her's. His anger scared her but she knew that he would never hurt her.

Sighing Olivia took his hand and dragged him away from the club.

"Bringing home the stray are we Rayne?" The bouncer laughed as Olivia and Peter made their way out of the club. Peter turned to look at the bouncer, "Oh sorry Mr. King. I didn't realize it was you." The bouncer turned his attention back to the line that was forming in front of the club.

Olivia was at least 3 steps behind Peter and he couldn't believe she was walking through the streets of Boston, wearing what she was wearing. She didn't seemed fussed by it. There was silence between them except for the clicking of thigh high boots on concrete.

Olivia abruptly turned down an alley way and waited for Peter to follow. She stopped about halfway down and rested her back against the wall. Peter came and stood next to her.

He watched as she took off the mask, reveling purple eye shadow, thick black eyeliner and a blue bruise around her eye. Peter's had rose to her face and he cupped her cheek.

"Livi, what is going on? How come you never told me?" Peter watched as Olivia's eyes met his and she swallowed.

"Peter, please you must understand. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone! It almost killed me to have to walk out of the lab 2 weeks ago, but I had to." A tear made it's way down her cheek and Peter wiped it away.

"Liv, when you called me, I was so scared. I didn't know what to think." Hearing a gasp behind them Peter turned around to face the street, realizing how bad this actually looked he motioned for Olivia to follow him.

"Liv, is there somewhere we can go? So we talk properly and maybe you can get changed…"

Olivia only nodded.

After a half hour walk, Peter and Olivia found themselves at Olivia's hotel. Taking him upstairs and opening the door, Olivia never let down her 'stripper' façade. Peter realized that everyone in the hotel must have known who she was supposed to be and it was safer to stay in character until they got to her room.

Closing the door. Olivia let out a sigh and dropped Peter's hand. He realized it had been 2 weeks since they had kissed and held each other. He wanted that again but Olivia wouldn't stay close enough to him so he could hold her again. She left him in the lounge for a moment and went to the bedroom. She returned in a red dressing gown and 2 beers. She handed one to Peter and opened the other for herself.

"Olivia this guy Doshem, he is really dangerous. What do you think you are doing going undercover alone?" Peter's voice had no traces of anger anymore, just worry and fear.

"How do you know him Peter?" Olivia didn't look up at him but he knew she was scared.

"A long time ago. I worked with him. Making deals and breaking them. I helped him and he was thankful, that's the only reason I could have gotten to him so quickly. No one told me you were his _first_ though." Peter didn't even have to think about the answer. It came out quickly and honestly.

"His first?" Olivia was confused.

"That's what he used to call the girl he was with at the time. The girl he never slept with but was supposed to do everything else for him. Stay with him at night. Go out to bar and clubs and parties with him." At this Olivia's eyes met his and she understood. That's what he was getting her to do.

Sighing, Olivia took another swig of her beer. "Peter what are you doing here?"

"Honestly? To keep you safe…" Taking the beer from her hands and putting them both on the bench behind them, Peter turned Olivia to face him, searching her green eyes, "…and to get something I have been waiting 2 weeks for."

With that he bent down and kissed her, like he had been away from her for 2 years not 2 weeks. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and as if instinctively Peter picked her up and sat her on the bench top.

He allowed his hands to reach up to her hair and tangle themselves. Olivia moaned into his mouth causing him to push himself closer to her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and completely lost herself in the kiss.

**I may have to change the rating after this chapter…**

**Let me know what you think so I know how much to write in the next chapter…the real story is just getting started though.**

**Reviews=love**

**Ash **


	6. Chapter 6 Pressure

**Note: I was hoping to put this as MA but could only put it at M…so if anybody is offended by sex and the like, you can skip to the next chapter…nothing much happens in this chapter that is overly important for the next chapters if you know what I mean!**

**Ash**

**Chapter 6 – Pressure**

Peter couldn't believe what was happening. In his arms was the most beautiful girl he ever saw and there was no one around to disturb them. He found that he couldn't being himself as close as he wanted to be while having Olivia on the bench top. And so he let his hands run down from her cheeks to her shoulders and then her hits. Lifting her off the counter but never breaking the kiss they were sharing.

In feeling the pressure on her hips Olivia gasped into Peter mouth, only making him groan. She was lifted up in the air and tightened her grasp around his hips with her legs and the back of his neck with her hands.

It was as if Peter knew his way around because he found the bedroom without even breaking the sweet contact he had with Olivia. Guiding her down to lay on the bed, he pulled away and looked at her face. The sweet smile and tiny bite of the bottom lip he saw in front of him was enough to undo him. Something caught his attention for a pit second but realised the red neon glow was just the clock flashing _1.19pm_

Olivia sat up and came eye level with his stomach. She lifted the hem of his shirt and ran her hand lightly along his chest. Her actions brought him back to the situation in front of him and she felt him shudder under her touch and she took the oppurtunity to slowly kiss him around the bellybutton. Letting her tongue flick out once or twise she felt his reaction as his body jerked and a moan escaped his lips. Smiling to herself she slowly moved down the top of his jeans an inch and ran her tongue along the line. Peter's hands shot up to her hair and gripped as hard as he could without hurting her.

Peter closed his eyes and but his bottom lip hoping it would hide his undoing, but it didn't work. He let her name slip and it changed the world, "Liv…that's…AH!" A low laugh came from Olivia's lips and he couldn't hold out any longer. Ripping her hands away from his stomach he pulled his shirt over his head and slid the side of her dressing gown off. Pushing her backwards as he laid on top of her. Kissing her shoulder and neck and cheek. Peter just wanted all of her and she was willing to give it.

Kicking off his shoes he reached for the tie holding her gown together and pulled the string. Letting it fall lose, he could feel the heat of her stomach on his and he kissed her mouth with the same heat.

Sitting up slightly Olivia pulled the whole gown off to reveal a bra and underwear Peter wasn't expecting…all silk. Running his hand over her breast he left her shake under his touch and he smiled down at her and pulled away to see her reaching for his button and zip of his jeans.

He let them slid down his legs and his boxers followed slowly. He watched as Olivia scooted backwards further on the bed and unclasped her bra. The moon light shone threw the curtains and she looked beautiful. Smiling to himself he couldn't believe he was so lucky.

Leaning over he again he brought his hand to her cheek and played with a small piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face, "Sweetheart, is this real?" Peter searched her eyes for an answer and all he got was a kiss with the short reply, "Of cource baby"

Turning his attention back to the now completely naking angel in front of him he began to run his hands all over her body, waiting, wanting a reaction. Many came and went as more arrived.

"Please don't play Peter…" Her voice was small in the empty room. Chuckling softly he allowed himself to slip inside of her. Olivia gasped as she felt the pressure inside of her and her arms dropped from his neck to his back and she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

Sighing into her mouth, Peter began the slow rocking motion that was making her crazy and she couldn't help but ask for more, "Please Peter, faster!" She began to kiss his all over and wanted him close than she was able to bring him. She could feel his muscles shaking around her and she only kissed him harder.

He obliged. And in an instant her legs we wrapped around his hips once more. The action caused him to rock them both faster. He could feel her reaction to his movements and he could feel his want to explode. Peter opened his eyes and rested his forhead on hers and watched as her eye's lit up with the scream resting on the tip of her tongue, "Scream for me baby." He whispered in her ear and she kissed his earlobe as a reaction.

Within a minute Peter gripped her whole body tighter as both her hands and other parts of her body gripped him tighter. A loud groan escaped his lips as a scream escaped hers.

Peter felt himself explode and he could only see how beautiful she was to him. He began playing with the piece of hair at her face again and he left her nails continue to dig into his shoulder blades. He could have sworn she drew blood but didn't care. This woman was in his arms and he was never going to let her go.

Olivia felt his whole body quiver under his own weight. Her toes curled and nails clawed at his shoulders trying for a tighter grip on reality. Their eyes caught each other's and they could only stare and smile as Peter's rocking slowed down allowing them both to catch their breath.

Peter pulled back but never left her eye line, "My baby, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He smiled down at her as she blushed at his words.

Olivia brought her hands up to his face and rubbed his cheeks free on sweat only to feel more coming off herself. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and leaned closer to his ear, "I love you Peter."

Her words sounded scared, as if she thought he was going to reject her and she paused before pulling back, waiting for a reply of some kind.

"Liv…you have…do you understand…god!" Peter sighed and kissed her again. This time it was sweet and loving and yet he still pulled away.

"Livi, _my _Livi. I love you more than you know." Olivia smiled and let out a small tear. She pushed him sideways onto his back and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her closer with his arms and placed a kiss on her head.

"Sweet dreams, love. I'll take care of you." And with that Peter was asleep, dreaming of wonderful time with the wonderful woman in his arms.

Olivia herself fell into sleep but no dreams came. She was, for once, in complete silence with her mind and she could sleep peacefully.

**Please let me know what you think…I couldn't resist putting this in, but please feedback and how it went is much appreciated!**

**Ash :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Knowledge

**Chapter 7 – Knowledge**

"Can you be sure?" a voice echoed throughout the empty bar.

"Yes Doshem. King is working with the FBI. My source tells me he also has a blonde partner." The man sitting opposite Doshem handed him a folder full of pictures.

One by one Doshem pulled out picture of Peter and Olivia at crime scenes around the city. Doshem's eyes narrowed when he say Olivia's face, "Who took these?"

"Big Eddie, sir."

Anger surged through Doshem at the name. Picking up his glass and bringing it to his lips Doshem thought for a moment and then threw the glass across the room, causing it to shatter.

"Bring Eddie to me!"

"Sir wouldn't it be better if we went to him and finished him once and for all?" Doshem's number 2 waited for a reply and received a smile.

"Yes we will and then, we will find King and the girl and make sure they know what happens when they cross me."

Leaving in a huff, Doshem pulled his coat around his middle and entered his waiting car.

Bound for revenge, _once and for all._

_Ring Ring_

Peter's phone broke the pleasant silence he was enjoying while watching Olivia sleep. Rolling over he found his phone on the night stand. _Number Unknown._

Confused Peter pressed the green button, "King."

"Peter, it's Broyles. You and Olivia need to get out of there now." Short and sweet, just how Broyles always was.

"Sir, what's going on?" Peter sat up this time, not worrying if he woke up Olivia, but only succeeded in causing her to roll over and hug her pillow.

"Bishop, we got window of some information that lead to the discovery that Big Eddie has been following you over the last few months…" Peter's heart stopped then and there. "…Eddie dead Bishop and we believe Doshem killed him. We found photos of both you and Olivia next to his body. We ran finger prints and the freshed set belong to Doshem. He know's your undercover."

Peter was silent for a moment and so Broyles continued, "Bishop get Dunham out of there."

"Sir, if we leave now, we will be sitting ducks. We need to bring him down or else we will never be safe." Peter turned to Olivia's sleeping form and was thankful that she hadn't woken up from all the talking.

"What do you want to do Bishop?"

"Play this out Sir. Olivia doesn't find out because it will put her in danger. Stick to the original plan. Find out what he is selling and take him down. We just have to do it a lot quicker now. I know this man and he will not come straight out, he will bide his time. I think I can get the information you want." Peter's plan may have sounded like a good idea but inside Peter was terrified.

Terrified about what could happen to Olivia if something went wrong. But he knew he had to keep her safe and that's what he was going to do.

"Fine Bishop, but tonight we will be putting agents in the club. This will be your last night. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The familiar click of an ended call sounded. Peter dropped his phone on the bed and sighed. Turning to face Olivia, who had now rolled to face him, he kissed her on the cheek and slipped out of bed. Searching through the hotel room he found a note with Doshem's hand writing. _Room 619_.

Peter glanced at the clock again 6.45am. He knew Doshem wouldn't be back in his hotel room for another hour and that gave him prior oppurtunity to search for the file he needed.

Picking the lock swiftly Peter scanned the apartment. So sign of Doshem anywhere. Beginging with the bedroom, Peter searched everywhere to find something that would save their lives.

Next he tried the lounge, still nothing. He stopped short of the kitchen when he saw red drops on the floor. His heart sank as he remembered the phone call he received 2 days ago.

"_Peter, I'm sorry…" and she cried, like she had never cried before. Crashing and screaming. The phone was dropped and Olivia screamed into the air. Then silence came. _

Realising this is where Doshem had hurt Olivia his stomach dropped to his feet but he made himself move. He had a reason to be here. Then something clicked.

Following the trail of blood, it lead to a closet. Pulling the door open all he found was coats, but he knew that if Olivia had come here, it was for a reason. Kneeling down Peter quickly found what he was looking for.

Flipping the file open he saw pages and pages of formula. Most belonged to bio-terrorism. Deadly virus outbreaks. Anything that could kill without being able to find where or who it came from. Swallowing hard Peter closed the cupboard, thanked Olivia for being so good and made his was over to the FBI building.

_If they have been following me, Doshem would know by now and it doesn't matter. I'll keep Olivia safe._ Peter thought all the way to Broyles office. Swinging the door open Broyles looked shocked.

"Bishop, what are you doing..?" He was about to continue but Peter cut him off.

"Sir, this is what you are looking for. These here…" passing the file to Broyles, "are chemical formula equivelant for some of the deadliest virus going around. Ebola, Anthrax, Bird Flu. Sir, he is selling deadly virus's to terrorists."

Broyles eye never left the file as he flicked through the pages of information.

"You have to get Dunham out now."

"Sir, if I take her out right now, he will know. Tonight, after the show, you and your men will arrest him. I can get you more information, I know its there."

"Why do you want to wait till after the show?" Broyles sounded sceptical but wait for an answer.

"Because…he will know she had something to do with it. He already beat her once, he will not hesitate to do it again."

Broyles' eyes grew wide in shock. "Does she knew they knew about the two of you?"

"No sir, I didn't mention it this morning before I left. She was still asleep." Peter realised what he said as soon as it was too late to take back. It just seemed to natural to say that it slipped out.

_If Broyles noticed what i said, he didn't push it, _Peter thought. Unknown to Peter, Broyles knew exactly what he said but he knew that Peter's love would keep Olivia safe, as much as he hated interoffice romances. This was different.

After and hour long talk with Broyles, Peter glanced at his watch. It was well after 10 so he made his way back to the hotel room, to wake up Olivia.

As he made his way up, he noticed people giving him strange looks but ignored them, thinking he was just paranoid. Slowly opening the door, incase Olivia was still asleep he made his way into the bedroom.

Empty.

He check the bathroom.

Empty.

And the kitchen.

Empty.

_Shit! _Was the only thing going through Peter's head.

His Olivia was gone.

**Please let me know what you think. **

**Love reviews…**

**Please please please please**

**Ash :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Inside of You

**Chapter 8 – Inside of You**

After the slight panic attack that affected Peter, he stopped in the middle of Olivia's hotel room. Doshem is cruel, if he knows he wouldn't kill her. He would make sure Peter was there to watch her suffer. Ripping out his phone from his pocket and called Broyles.

"Bishop can you be sure? Maybe she just left, she is supposed to be performing tonight and I didn't think you told her about the plan."

Peter thought about his words for a moment and wandered into the bedroom for a second time, making sure he hadn't missed anything. And then he saw it. Sparkling in the sun, the gold cross, sitting neatly on the bedside table where she had put it last night after they had made love.

"He has her." Was the last words he spoke to Broyles before handing up and grabbing the chain. He made never seen a day where she never wore it. A gift from her mother. He brought the cross to his lips and kissed it, thinking only of Olivia. Placing it in his pocket he made his was to Mask and awaited the agents.

Being that it was almost 2pm when he arrived at the club he knew Doshem would be there already. Slowly making his way into the club he took a seat next to Doshem, who didn't turn to face him but spoke anyway,

"You know _King_ there is one thing I hate, and that is woman who don't listen to me. It's like they are asking to be put in their place and I have no trouble doing that for them."

Looking around there were a few people Peter recognized and some he didn't. The ones he recognized were both civilians and agents. Focusing back on the stage in front of him, Peter waited.

It didn't take long for the dancers to grace them with their presence. A male was followed by to females and a chair. Something in his gut told Peter that something was wrong.

The girls, high heals and shorts, pulled the chair behind them and spun it around. Peter's jaw locked and his heart sank.

There she sat, bloodied, bruised and handcuffed , her head swung down onto her chest and he knew she was unconscious. The people around him cheered and obviously didn't realize that she wasn't acting.

The male had left the stage and was placing a CD in to the DJ equipment. The song began to play through the speakers and the girls returned with fake guns and whips. Anyone else who was watching this display would probably find it a turn on but Peter couldn't help be disgusted.

Music began and the girls started dancing around the limp Olivia. Cracking the whip on the stage, Olivia's head shot up at the noise and looked around. Her eye's locked with Peter's and he could see the terror in her eyes. Blood, cut and a black eye started back at him. The girls began to sing along with the lyrics but before the song took a strong lead Doshem turned to Peter and whispered,

"This is what happens when you cross me Bishop. She was easy though, granted she was unconscious!" an evil laugh left his lips and he moved back to sitting straight in his seat.

_What do I have to do_

_To get inside of you?_

_To get inside of you?_

The girls began their 'assault' on Olivia. Pretending to shoot her and whip her. Cheers erupted throughout the crowd as Peter watched Olivia struggle against her cuffs. Her eyes searching for help in Peter's but he couldn't bring himself to move.

_Cuz I love the way you move,_

_When I'm inside of you._

_When I'm inside of you..._

Peter moved closer to the stage and sat on the edge of his seat. He couldn't stand to watch her suffer anymore. Without realizing it Doshem had moved from his seat next to Peter and was now making his way on stage.

_For now I'll play the game_

_And I'm waiting for your move_

_But I've got to say_

_That I never lose..._

Taking Olivia roughly from the chair and kicking it away Doshem ran his hand along her body as the music died and the dancers rushed off stage, frightened.

Peter stood as well as the other agents in the club. Broyles had made his way the meet with Peter and watched as Peter's jaw line hardened.

Doshem brought his lips to Olivia's cheek and kissed her whispering in her ear. Whatever he said to her made her cringe away from him but he held her closer.

"See Bishop, I never lose…" and with the Peter jumped on stage and tackled Doshem to the ground.

He could vaguely hear yelling from behind him but he did remember Olivia hitting the stage with a thud. Doshem was bigger though and he pushed Peter off of him and stood up, drawing his gun to Peter's face.

Olivia's head shot up, frightened and Peter froze.

In a split second everything changed.

**Please let me know guys or else you might peter might not live…:O :O**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Either way I promise the next chapter should be up tomorrow night!**

**Ash**


	9. Chapter 9 Hello

**Chapter 9 – **

Peter stood frozen in his place. Shock, panic, fear. All the emotions he wished he could stop started to wash over him. He could hear Olivia gasp but didn't dare to steal a glance at her. He didn't want to risk her anymore harm than she had already been caused and it was all his fault.

"I know all my men in this room, so I would suggest that the agents that do not belong here drop their weapons. Now!" Doshem's voice broke the silence.

When no one moved Doshem aimed and fire a bullet straight past Peter's head and struck an agent in the shoulder. Allowing the lump in his throat to be swallowed, Peter tried to move himself in front of Olivia without Doshem noticing. Inching ever so slightly over to his left he felt a brush of air and was shocked to find Olivia sprinting full ball at Doshem.

"Olivia!" Peter tried to grab her arm to stop her but she was to fast for him. Panicking he remembered the gun he had pocketed from Broyles, taking it from his belt he aimed it straight at Doshem and pulled the trigger.

A gun shot echoed throughout the club and it was as if everyone held their breath. Momentum kept Olivia going as she tackled Doshem to the ground but when he didn't fight back she looked up him.

First she noticed the blood on her hands, then the red markers where she had managed to pull her hand through the cuff. Cuts and scrapes marked her hands and she couldn't tell if the blood was hers.

Two strong arms came around her shoulders and pulled her away, as she was being dragged away she glanced down at the limp body in front of her. A small bullet hole sat in the middle of Doshem's open eyes. A small trickle of blood was running down the side of his forehead.

Glancing down at the hands around her arms she saw that the skin colour was dark and not what she was expecting. Looking up she saw Broyles looking both agitated and relieved. He could see in her eyes, that she didn't want to be near him but he knew that she wouldn't go to the ambulance if he didn't take her himself.

"Peter is ok, we just need to have a word with him." It was as if he read her mind, "he's not in any trouble, he saved your life, Dunham."

**Half hour later**

The ambulance officer wanted to take Olivia to the hospital and almost forced her into the back without Peter. She watched him talking to Broyles and officers and the whole time he couldn't take his eyes off her. When he saw the doors of the ambulance closing, he made a break for it but was too late. They had already driven off.

Olivia waited in the hospital room, hand bandaged, stitches and wrapping covering most of her arms, she sighed. All she want to do was go home and lay in bed…oh yea and make sure Peter never left her side again.

Closing her eyes, the soft music filtered into her subconscious.

_I've been alone with you _

_Inside my mind _

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips _

_A thousand times_

Peter entered her mind again and she smiled to herself. Their first meeting, the first time he yelled at her for doing something stupid, their first kiss, their first night together. All these good memories had kept her going through the hardest times in her life.

_Hello! _

_Is it me you're looking for? _

_I can see it in your eyes _

_I can see it in your smile _

_You're all I've ever wanted _

_And my arms are open wide _

_Because you know just what to say _

_And you know just what to do _

_And I want to tell you so much _

_I love you_

Olivia wanted to hold Peter again. She knew she had told him how she felt but right now, it was all she wanted to do. To make sure he knew exactly what she felt and to make sure it was all real.

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying I love you_

The end of the song struck a cord with Olivia and she opened her eyes to find Peter staring back at her. She saw the cut below his eye growing angry and without a second thought she reached out for him and he came within a stride. Taking her hand in his gently he brought it to his face, just to make sure she was really there.

Peter reached for her face with his free hand and ran his finger lightly over her cheek. Bringing his lips to hers, he savoured her touch and smell and was completely taken over with emotions and let the tears fall. Olivia matched his and they smiled at each other.

"Sweetheart, I am never letting you go again!"

"You better not!"

Olivia and Peter didn't have to say a word to each other anymore. The look in their eyes matched and they knew it was love. Love that will last forever and beat all odds.

Broyles was watching from the window, he wasn't about to interrupt them and so he left, with a small smile on his face.

"Kids." He muttered under his breath.

**Sorry it took so long, I have been super busy! Thank you all for reviewing and for those of you who called me cruel, thank you :D it shows me you actually wanna see what happens. Please let me know…also if anybody is interested, I have another one the way soon. **


End file.
